


Momentary Glance

by HER0lN



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Deductions, Gen, Observations, School, The Science of Deduction, momentary glance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HER0lN/pseuds/HER0lN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short deduction from school a few days ago, figured my observations might be interesting to upload.<br/>This was a rather short one, but an observation nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Glance

The walkway down the school was the same as usual, busy, full of people bustling around, some being inconsiderate by pushing and shoving. I was used to it and continued on my way to class. I looked around, taking in what I saw.

My gaze caught on two people talking, I'd seen many stop at this spot to talk, usually one or two pairs daily. However, there was a bit more to it than just friends talking, I could tell.

The guy had a certain fondness in his eyes, they were flickering from her eyes to her lips and back. His gaze was lingering, his posture leaning close to her, attentive. He was letting her do most of the talking, lips slightly parted almost as if he were urging to say something, but didn't. It was more than just a platonic sort of like, I could tell he liked her; I swear the infatuation was visible.

I didn't get to see her actions and expression, her back had been to me and I only looked over for a moment, just a glance. The look lasted a few seconds, not enough to stop me or make me look back, and I went on my way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Most deductions of mine are much longer.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you'd like to hear more deductions of mine.
> 
> If you're particularly interested in a specific observation, let me know and I'll do the best I can to get it done.


End file.
